tigress' life
by master tigress
Summary: the tittle explains it.
1. Chapter 1

**sorry if the story is weird but I just ate a bunch of the best chocolate ever!**

I sat in the small room I was given at the orphanage. I was looking through a peek hole in the door I had made. I could hear annuo (the care taker for the orphans) talking to some one. "She's a monster" She said, crying. I went and sat by my bed. I was about ready to cry. I heard the door open and close. I decided to ignore it.

"Tigress" A male voice said "I am Shifu, I am..."

"Afraid?" I interrupted.

"No" he responded. I was confused.

"Well" I started I tried to think of something to say "You should be! I am Tigress! Tigress the monster!. The monster, no one wants..." I was about to cry again.

"You are not a monster" He said I looked at him in confusion. "You are a little girl" he then put some dominoes on the floor. "Let us play?" He asked, offering me a domino. I grabbed, it snapped in half. "You need to learn to control your strength." I looked at the half of a domino. For two months he trained me with dominoes. One day I was able to create a yin-yang symbol with dominoes. After wards the rest of the kids wanted to play with me. That was all that I wanted.

DING! a bell rang. It was time for kids to get adopted. We ran to the doors. For about ten minuets a bunch of people were getting adopted. All but me...

I was upset. "Don't worry dear" Annuo said "There is always next time." I was disappointed. I went over to a table and placed some dominoes in a line. Some one placed one at the end of the line I had set up.

"Shifu!" I yelled in excitement.

"Come" Shifu replied "Let us go home" I jumped on the table landing with my arm, I did a flip and landed next to Shifu. We then walked home. On the way there he explained to me that he was a famed kung fu master. I thought that was cool. I wondered if he was going to teach me.

"Are you going to teach me?" I asked as we approached about a thousand stairs.

"Yes" he replied with a stern voice. I couldn't wait. It took a few minuets but we finally got to the top.

"Wow" I said looking around. "This is awesome!" I had never seen a place this big. We went into a huge room. There were tones of kung fu stuff. We walked up to a pool of some kind with pink petals in it. Above it was a jade dragon with a scroll in its mouth. in front of the pool appeared to be a shell on a stick.

"Master Oogway" Shifu said "I am back." The shell moved. I figured it was a turtle.

"Hello Shifu" he said "This must be Tigress."

"Yes" Shifu replied "Tigress, this is Master Oogway." I bowed in respect.

"Shifu, why don't you show your student to her room." Oogway said.

"Yes Master" Shifu said, bowing. He then took me to a building on the other side of the mountain. He took me down a hall to one of the last rooms annd showed me in. "This will be your room Tigress." He said. he then left.

**sorry it's short. I am just board.**


	2. Chapter 2

**alright. here is chap. 2. i am having thanksgiving dinner tonight! oh and Dracoess, yes up to and after the movie. oh and if you haven't seen the holiday special then here is a link to it .com/explore/chanlinz/videos/25/ by the way before the .com is viddler.**

8 years past and nothing much has happened. Shifu has been training me in the ways of kung fu. On the night of the winter feasible I would always sneak out while Shifu and Oogway were at the creed of the masters. But, that was about it. Any way, 8 years after Shifu adopted me I was 13. That winter Shifu and Oogway thought I should go to the creed of the masters.

"No Master!" I yelled "I am not going!"

"Fine then" Shifu said "You will have to go someday. Oh and I will be taking on a new student. her name is Viper. She is about 16." He then left. I did not want to go. I spied on them once and it was boring. To sophisticated. I always spent the holiday with my best friend. Her name is lao la. She is a panda. She wears a pink shirt and dark blue pants. She has baby blue eyes. I couldn't be away from her on the holiday! It just didn't feel right. The second Shifu left I grabbed my back pack and bolted out the door and went to lao la's house. I knocked on her door. Her older sister answered.

"Lao la!" She yelled "Your dork is here! She is in her room." I then walked up to her room, growling at her sister.

"tigress!" She said. She sounded depressed "Po broke up with me!"

"Wow" I said "a week and a half, that the longest relationship you have ever had."

"I know" Po was her boy friend. I didn't know who this guy was, but he was dead for breaking my best friends hart.

"Oh, I might not get to spend the holiday with you this year." I said. I wished I didn't have to.

"What!" She screamed "Come on! First Po breaks up with, in a letter! And now you can't spend the winter festival with me?" She grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me "WHY NOT!"

"Creed of the masters. And gee, I sure wonder why Po broke up with you." I said sarcastically. Lao la was a bit aggressive.

"I know." She started "I am aggressive." She looked out the window. oh and by the way, I should have mentioned it was morning. "Tigress we should go, it's almost time for school to start."

"Alright lets go." It was too bad we went to deferent schools. or else what was about to happen wouldn't have happened. While I was walking I heard foot steps. Usually when I was walking to school and heard foot steps behind me, I was relieved to know I wouldn't be the last one there. Well, this time, I was wrong. They kept getting faster and closer.

"Give your money!" I heard a deep male voice yell.

"I don't have any!" I lied.

"Lier!" He yelled. I looked back at a bunch crocodile bandits. About half of them came and attacked me. Of course I lost. Once I was on the ground, one of them stepped on me while the leader grabbed my backpack. He reached in and pulled out my lunch money. "I knew you lied" He said with a smile on his face. As if it wasn't enough to have ten guys attack me, He kicked me in the ribs. There was a cracking sound as he kicked me. I knew he broke a couple ribs when he kicked me. I knew it. He then left. I tried to get up but it hurt to much.

**sorry it took so long, my dad is the sort of guy who gets into my business.**


	3. Chapter 3

**here is chap. 3. oh and dracoess if you think that hurts, wait till you read about the battle with tai lung...**

I looked at the sky. It was dark. For about a second, Every thing went pitch black, then the sky seemed lighter. It looked like it was a few minuets until sun down. "Thats strange." I said. "ah" I quietly screamed while grabbing my ribs.

"Are you alright?" A strange female voice called out.

"Yeah" I said.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"The Jade Palace" I said

"Oh, you must be Tigress right?" She asked "I am Viper"

"Your the new student Shifu was talking about." I said.

"Yup. let's get you home." She said. She helped me up and we walked home. My hand was on my ribs the whole time. When we got there Oogway was at the tournament area.

"Master Oogway" I said "Where is Shifu?"

"He is looking for you." He said "I am glad to see you are alright" He had a smile on his face.

"I am gonna go lay down" I said "I feel like I am gonna black out again" Oogway nodded. I walked to my room and laid down on my bed. I don't know if I fell asleep or blacked out after that. But when I woke up, Shifu was wrapping a bandage around my rib cage. "Master?" I asked. I was out of it.

"Tigress" He began "Your alright. May I ask what happened?"

"I was walking to school and some guys robbed me." I said "I was uncontentious all day."

"Oh" He said "Did you see who it was?"

"It was about twenty crocodile bandits." I said "Thats all I remember." I was upset that I couldn't remember.

"Alright" Shifu said "You get some rest now."

"Yes Master" I said. He then put the blankets over me and left. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I rolled over and laid on the side with the broken ribs and grabbed the spot they were broken. "That guy can kick hard" I said to myself.

I woke up the next morning to the gong. "good morning master!" Viper said

"Good morning Viper I will go check on Tigress then, I will show you to the training hall." Shifu said. "tigress" He said while opening my door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No" I said "I am fine."

"Alright. Viper and I are gonna go to the training hall." He then left.

After a couple days I was back on my feet. And back at school.

**sorry it's short. I am just nnot comming up with ideas untill I am off the computer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry about taking so long. I have always been in special ed. and I still am. it takes me a while to type.**

I had missed the creed of the masters because of that. But at one point I started to wonder why Shifu was always so upset. So I asked Oogway. He told me about tai lung (assuming you already know the Tai Lung story, I will skip writing a chapter about it...). Shifu took on three other students named monkey, crane, and mantis. I was the youngest of Shifu's students. Five years later I was 18. I was named a master earlier than most people. I was named a master at 17. any way. Thats when the next major thing happened.

We were sparing for training that day. It was late morning. Monkey and I were about to start sparing when someone walked in. He seemed familiar in an intimidating kind of way, he was a crocodile. "What do you want" I asked.

"Nothing" He said. He wanted something. "What? don't you remember me?"

"Get out of here!" I yelled. He didn't move. "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" now, I was pissed. I figured out who he was. I forgot who he was when I was a cub, he had knocked me out and I couldn't remember much from that day, until now. That was why he kicked me in the ribs five years ago. His name was Chaersi. Before I lived in the orphanage, he was the one who killed my real parents. I had feared and hated him.

"You remember me?" He asked "Your lucky I didn't recognize you last time we met."

"Your lucky I didn't recognize you" I growled. "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" He remained in the doors. he tried to kick me. I dodged. He then threw a punch at my ribs. That hurt. I grabbed my ribs. I was furious. I kicked him in the face.

"I will get Shifu" Crane said. He sounded worried. Chaersi grabbed me by the neck and pinned me.

"Would some one help me?" I yelled. I knew why he was here. He wanted me to join my parents. And he wanted to be the one to make sure that happened. Viper tried to fight him. But he fought her off with one arm. Same with the others.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" He yelled. I tried to fight him off but I couldn't. Where was Shifu when I needed him?

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Shifu yelled. Chaersi still had me in his grip. I was about to pass out. Right as I blacked out Shifu kicked Chaersi's hand off of me.

I woke up in a woodsy area. Had Chaersi defeated Shifu? Where was I? I looked around and saw a few members of a gang. the gang was called Bei. They were gorilla bandits. I was always scared of them. They were powerful. I got up and tried to sneak away. "Hey! She's awake!" One of the gang members called out.

"Back off" I yelled as they got closer. One of them hit me in the face a sent me flying. "I SAID BACK OFF!" I yelled while getting back up. I tried to fight them. My ribs were sore. I tried not to let them see that. I decided I would have better chances if I just dodged the attacks for now. That worked until one of them grabbed my arm,and leg and knocked me down.

"Thats what they call a master?" One of them burst out laughing. He then grabbed my other arm and put both of them behind my back. I tried to escape, but I couldn't. That is why I was scared of them. Kidnapping is something they are wanted for. "See this" One of the kidnappers said holding up a knife. "This will be in your chest if you try to escape" I nodded. That knife could very easily kill some one. I was scared. But I didn't show it. They lead me to there hide-out.

"Did you get her?" Their leader Xiee asked.

"What do you think?" The one restraining me said. "Right here" Xiee had a letter in his hands. I could see the writing through it. Good thing I could read backwards. The letter said

"Shifu,

We have your youngest student. You are to come alone if you want her to live.

signed,

Xiee the leader of Bei."

Now I Was scared and couldn't help but show it. "Great, put her in the farthest back cell so Shifu doesn't get any ideas." Xiee said. The one that had me lead me to a far back cell in there hide-out that they made. He threw me in, closed the door, and left. I tried to escape but they were smart enough to make the cell out of medal. Bei walked up my cell.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BEI!" I yelled.

"Just to get Shifu out of the picture." He chuckled. You will remain here until Shifu come, understood?"

All I could do was growl at him. He walked away.

That night, I couldn't fall asleep. It was cold out. I had no blankets. I could see my breath.

**Well. do you like it? please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**well, ether she will escape or Shifu and the others will help her...**

I stayed awake almost all night. When I woke up, it was still cold. I hoped Shifu wouldn't come. Xiee would kill him. Xiee walked to my cell. "What do you want Xiee?"

"Just to tell you that if Shifu does not come by tomorrow, he may lose his youngest student." He said. I growled at him. He had a devilish smile on his face. He left. _How did I get into this mess _I thought _Shifu is gonna die because of me._

I looked over and saw one of the guards coming. He opened the cell. Maybe Xiee wasn't that smart. I kicked him in the face. He flew back. I ran out of the cell. I ran as fast as I possibly could. "SHE'S ESCAPED!" The guard yelled. I now had to fight my way out. So much for plan A. After I beat them (There were only two or three guys and I was feeling a little better.), I ran for the exit. I was almost there when I saw someone standing there. "Tigress!" He yelled. It was Shifu.

"Master" I said. "Let's get out of here" He nodded his head. He didn't like fighting the Bei gang ether. We walked back to the palace. While we were waking I realized that one problem seems to go right as the next one comes. We finally got home. The first thing I did was lay down in bed.

7 years later...

Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Viper, and I were called the Furious Five. I don't know why. Shifu continued to get more stressed every day. I knew it was because of Tai Lung. I had seen paintings of him. He didn't look so nice.

As usual, we all woke up on time to greet Shifu. The gong rang. "GOOD MORNING MASTER!" We all said in unison.

"Good morning students." He said. We then went to eat then to training. For some reason, Shifu hadn't watched us train in a while. We had decided to show him how we are doing by "attacking" him while he played is flute. We walked out to where he played it. He sat down and started playing. Monkey and I met behind the trees to make sure every one was in place. I then went on the other side of the wall. We then leaped at him. His eyes opened. He then "fought" back. "Well done my students" He said once we were done "If you were trying to disappoint me, Tigress you need more fearocity!" I bowed when he said that "Monkey greater speed, Crane hight, Viper sedalty, Mantis..."

"Master Shifu" Zehng interruptible.

"WHAT?" Shifu asked, obviously annoyed, pointing towards him.

"It's Master Oogway" Zehng started "He wanted to see you" Shifu and Zehng then left.

"I wonder what thats about" Viper said.

"I don't know" I replied.

**well, there ya go. sorry it's short though...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this one took so long but, my mom and I are fighting so much! I just locked myself in my room.**

For a few minuets we talked amongst ourselves. When Shifu returned, we fell silent. "I have exiting news." He started."One of you will be picked to be the dragon warier today."

"Wow!" Viper said. "When?"

"At noon" He replied. "Now go get some extra training done." We bowed and went to the training hall until Shifu came to get us. We went to the tournament area and stood on the roof of the sidelines. Viper was next to me.

"This is it" She whispered.

"I know" I smiled. I had a good feeling about this. But, I also felt something bad was to happen.

"Let the tournament begin!" One of the workers yelled.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace" Shifu announced "It is my honor to present to you Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, The Furious Five!" The crowd was chanting for us. We jumped of the roof. I was the first to land. We all did basics of our styles. Crane flapped his wings at the end. Creating a current of wind. First Crane went up. Then Viper, then Monkey, then Mantis. "And finally, Master Tigress!" Shifu announced. "Believe me citizens, you have not seen anything yet. Master Tigress will face Iron Ox and his blades of death!" After I beat him The crowed gasped. I looked at Shifu and he gave us the signal to line up. We did. "Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warier!" We stood in line waiting for Oogway to choose one of us.

"I LOVE KUNG FUUUUUUU!" I could barley hear some one yell. Trying not to think about the voice I focused my attention on Oogway. I then heard some one scream. I looked up to see fire works going off, then a panda fell out of the sky, and landed right in front of me. I then noticed Oogway was pointing at ether me or him.

"Master are..." I wasn't sure if he was pointing t me or not. A feeling of excitement overwhelmed me "Are you pointing at me?"

"Him" Oogway said.

"Who?" The panda said looking confused. Wow he was dumb.

"You" Oogway said "The universe has brought us the dragon warier!"

"What?" The panda said.

"What?" The other four yelled. I would have said something but I would have been punished for cursing, and being disrespectful. The five of us bowed. Not noticing what was going on. I heard a ripping sound and looked up to see he had broke the carrier.

"Forgive us Master" I said walking up to Shifu "We have failed you" We were about to bow when he interrupted us.

"No" He started "If the panda doesn't quit by morning, then it is I who will have failed you. Now go to the training hall, I will meet you there." We bowed and left. We didn't say a word.

When we got to the training hall, we all trained on the course we mastered. Viper was on the field of fiery death. Mantis was in the gauntlet of wooden warriors. Monkey was on the seven talon rings. Crane was on the Jade tortoise. I was on the seven swinging clubs of oblivion. I decided to go spar with Crane. After we spared I jumped back into the seven swinging clubs. Once i saw the others were done I finished up by breaking one of the clubs coming towards me. I have never been able to do that before. I jumped out and met the others. "Is he going to the training dummy?" Viper asked.

"I haven't used that since I was eight." I said. We walked over to see him.

"Whoa the Furious Five!" Panda said. "Your so much bigger than your action figures. Except for you Mantis, your about the same." Mantis glared at him.

"Go ahead Panda" Shifu said "Show us what you can do."

**sorry I know this is a merry weird place to end a chapter.**


	7. not a chapter but read any way

**I wont be updating for a while. just wanted to let you guys know. You see, my older sister just went into labor! so i will be at the hospital. I will update by January 10th.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taking so long!**

"Um, are they gonna watch or should I just wait until they get back to work or something?" The Panda said. I figured he was procrastinating.

"Hit it" Shifu instructed.

"OK OK" Panda said "What you got? you got nothing because I got right here. You picking on my friends? Get ready to feel the thunder. It's the crazy feet what you gonna do 'bout crazy feet? I'm a blur I'm a blur! You've never seen bear style. You've only seen praying mantis or monkey ooo ooo ah ah or snickity snake"

"WOULD YOU HIT IT?" Shifu angrily instructed.

"Ok ok" Panda said. he then lightly pushed on the training dummy.

"Why don't you try again." Shifu started "this time, a little harder"

Panda then hit as hard as he could "Hows that?" He asked before getting hit by the dummy. The dragons started to spin on my usual course. We were about to go help him out of the training course but Shifu motioned us to stay. Just then The clubs came down. We gasped. He then got hit by one of the clubs. He went flying and landed in the jade tortoise.

"This will be easier than I thought" Shifu said. Panda then fell in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. One of them hit him in the "tenders". He then walked into the field of fiery death. I felt the need to look away every time he got burned. He then used one arm to drag himself over to us.

"How did I do?" He asked.

"There is now a level zero" Shifu replied. If that was a joke, I didn't get it. I decided to skip dinner that night. So did every one else. As we walked to the bunk house I began to wonder if I was the true dragon warrior.

"The dragon warrior fell out of the sky in a ball of fire!" Crane said sarcastically. That snapped me back into reality.

"When he walks the very ground shakes." Mantis added. The more joking about the Panda the more pissed I got.

"One would think Master Oogway would choose some one who actually knew kung fu." I said. I them stormed off.

"Or could at least touch his toes" Crane added.

"Or even see his toes." Monkey joked. We then walked silently to the bunk house. Once in my room I could hear the boards squeaking from the Panda walking on them. I then heard one brake. Fallowed by more squeaks and the sound of doors opening and closing.

_Maybe I should have a word with him. _I waited until the squeaking got closer to my room. Once it was I opened my doors.

"Master Tigress!" Panda yelled. "Didn't mean to wake you"

"You don't belong here." I began.

"Your right. this is your room." He said.

"No" I corrected him. "I mean you don't belong in the Jade Palace. You're a disgrace to kung fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do, you will be gone by morning." I then closed my door and went to bed.


	9. once again, not a chapter but read

**My sister and I won't be updating for a while. We just got out of special ed. and there is allot of other stuff going on right now so, will update as soon as we can.**


End file.
